thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 3
Series 3 of The Tribe premiered on Channel 5 in The UK on November 18, 2000 and concluded on May 11, 2001, consisting of 52 half-hour episodes. It continues the story of the Mall Rats as they fight The Chosen, who have taken control over the mall and the city. The series introduced the Ecos, a tribe living in the forest outside the city. Amber, who supposedly died at the end of Series 1, was re-introduced as their leader Eagle. A member of the tribe named Pride became a prominent character as he joined the Mall Rats. The Guardian's deputy Luke was introduced as a new romantic interest for Ellie who gradually turned away from The Chosen. The end of the series introduced the Mozzies and their leader Moz. Plot synopsis The Mall Rats are held prisoner in the Mall by the Chosen who make the Mall their new HQ. Those that escaped (Lex, Ebony and Bray) come across the Gaians (who would later be called the Eco Tribe) led by Amber (calling herself Eagle), who was believed to have been killed with Zandra on Eagle Mountain. It is revealed that Ebony had found Amber after the explosion and had manipulated Amber into leaving, agreeing to tell the other Mall Rats that Amber had died. Once this is revealed Ebony runs off. The Mall Rats become split those that side with the Chosen and those that stay true to fighting the Chosen. Both Trudy and her child, Brady escape the city. Eventually the rebels overcome the Chosen and win back the city with the help of the non-city Tribes. An election is held to find someone to rule over the city and Ebony returns to craftily elect herself as City Leader. Bray and Amber from the City, and becomes a virtual dictator. Not long out of the City, Amber goes into labor, taking refuge with Bray in a barn. Meanwhile, back in the City, Ebony basks in being in complete control of the City once again. However, the sound of a plane may cut Ebony's dictatorial reign very short. The series heralds what seems to be a mass exodus of many original characters, those that are taken by the Chosen like Patsy, Ryan and Jack, and also Dal who falls to his death. Patsy and Ryan would never be seen or heard from again in the series, although rumors abound that had Series 6 been made, Ryan would have returned. Ashwath Sundarasen, Dal's actor, was moving to London and had to be written out of the show. Michael Wesley-Smith, Jack's actor, was also filming another Cloud 9 series, Atlantis High, and would be absent for a good portion of Series 3, and most of Series 4. He would return in a more substantial role in Series 5. Most of the characters who debut in Series 3, such as Luke, Andy, Tally, Ned, and Moz will not be seen again. In fact, Pride is the only character who was introduced in Series 3 who also appears in Series 4 and 5. Series 3 also deals with two strong couples: Lex and Tai-San and Amber and Bray. Lex and Tai-San struggle to maintain their marriage after Lex becomes jealous of Tai-San's relationship with The Guardian and her problems with Lex being city sheriff. Amber and Bray meanwhile find solid ground and Amber goes into labor as she and Bray are exiled from the city. While Ryan and Salene also conceive a child, but, Ryan is taken away after attacking The Guardian when he's told he won't be allowed to see his own child under religious rules, but, Salene loses the baby later when she falls down the stairs. The costumes for Series 3 initially took a very naturalistic look, mainly due to the introduction of the Gaians. After the Rebels defeated the Chosen and took back the Mall, the costumes changed to a more modern industrial look, possibly a slight foreshadowing of what was to come next season. It is not uncommon for many Tribe fans to refer to this as the last "real" series of The Tribe. The next to seasons would feature a change in tone, as with the appearance of the Technos in Series 4, and thus featured semi-futuristic technology. Although Series 5 would attempt to remedy this, as the technology aspect was downplayed and the shantytown of Liberty was introduced. Many fans consider Series 3 to be the best of the five. Reasons attributed to this include the takeover of the Mall by the Chosen, the introduction of Pride, Amber's return to the series, and subsequent reconciliation with Bray, and the arrival of the Technos, as it was believed they were adults at Series 3's conclusion. Production Pre-production of Series 3 started in May 2000 and continued up to the start of shooting on July 3."Location Report – Series 3 production latest" Tribeworld.com. June 12, 2000. Principal photography of series 3 started on July 4, 2000 and lasted until December.Tribeworld.com: "Location Report – Tribe Series 3 IS NOW UNDER WAY!" July 3, 2000. In the week leading up to production, the cast read through the first few scripts to learn dialogue and had costume fittings with the wardrobe department. The first week of filming started on Tuesday, July 4 with interior studio scenes at Cloud 9 studios and lasted to Sunday, July 9, with days off on Monday and Saturday."Location Report – Tribe Series 3 Week 1 production news" Tribeworld.com Shoots involving the main cast ended on December 8.Tribeworld.com: Location Report – Tribe Series 3 – NO MORE FILMING LEFT However, there was an extra day of filming a week later at Ohakea Air Force base, for the scenes with the Technos invading the city by plane.Tribeworld.com: Location Report – Tribe Series 3 – EXTRA SCENES SHOT Music New themes and incidental music for the series was composed by Simon May. Character Introductions * Pride (Nick Miller) * Luke (Jacob Tomuri) * Ned (Bevin Linkhorn) * Andy (James Ordish) * Tally (Amelia Reynolds) * Moz (Miriama Smith) Notes * A slightly different version of Abe Messiah replaces the one used in the end titles for Series 2. While both versions are essentially the same, the Series 3 one has Meryl Cassie singing most of the song, while the one used in Series 2 featured the incumbent Mall Rats and Danny James. * Series 3 is the first and only season to show the side entrance to the Mall. Trivia * In early development of the series, Pride was named Panther. References Category:The Tribe Category:Series 3 Category:Series Category:Season